Story ideas that I am too lazy to pursue
by AzzyJ94
Summary: The name says it all. To anyone who wants them, I am too lazy to write these and would love to see them done. -Azzy
1. 7

So, Chey got an idea for a time travel fic, and is like me too lazy to write it. She is cheygrl94, and has 2 stories going as is , and doesn't really have the time or energy to provide another incredible story for you all to enjoy, so she asked me to post it here:

**Hey guys this is Chey. So, the basic idea is that Al and his girlfriend end up going back in time to Harry's 4th year. There is only one catch. Al's girlfriend Luna Celeste Price is the granddaughter of Sirius Orion Black. Basically the story would go through a year at Hogwarts with Al, Luna, and the golden trio. Hope someone picks it up.**

**Love,**

**chey & _Azzy_**


	2. 6

So this thing has been playing at me for months and I just can't get it out. So basically there is a new asst. potions professor. She is Lily's younger half sister, and she takes custody of harry right after second year. (She shares lood with Lily so the blood wards that protect Harry transfer to her if she gains custody.) She has three children. Twin six year old boys and a toddler (1-3) daughter. Eventually she falls for Severus. They live in a house in Scotland as a happy family unit. The story would show the trials and tribulations of their relationships. I thought that there would be some issues when Sirius escapes. The situation would be the catalyst for Severus and her relationship. Have fun with it.

-Azzy


	3. 5

So this isn't exactly an orginal idea, but I'm having trouble finding a descent AU in which James and Lily are alive. I'm all for practicality, in fact that's the reason I haven't really found any I liked, but, I would really appreciate it if someone could just point me to one or write one. PLEASE

-Azzy


	4. 4

**Hey guys. I just couldn't get this out of my head either. I really hope someone picks it up. **

**-Azzy**

There is a new assistant potions professor (not master just proffessor). Honestly, Snape has a pretty hectic schedule, and with more and more kids coming in every year, Dumbles might wanna give the guy a break right, so there are TONS of possibilities for this one. One thought was to incorporate it with one of my other stories and make her Jame's lil sis, (Read Ch. 1 to get details) Another would be to make her related to any other person in the school (obviously), or she could be a truly original character. I hope someone writes please tell me if you do.

-Azzy


	5. 3

Snape has a half brother. His mother Had an affair with the man she was due to marry but broke it off when he turned out to be a drunk. Snape's half brother has two daughters. One is 13 the other is 3 when he dies. THe girls had spent the first two weeks of July with Severus since they were little and so Snape gets gaurdianship. I'd like it to be set during third year. Like i've said before. I'd like it if someone were interested to pm me or review and tell me so i can look out forr it and see how the story develops. It's not a requirement, but I'd like it. I'd also love to beta for anyone, but again i'm too lazy to put the right kind of emphasis on it that I should so I hope someone will pick it up.

Thanx,

-Azzy


	6. 2

Okay so this is kind of an awkward idea, but i can't get it out of my head so yeah.

So the basic concept is that Harry has been raised with his older half sister that is the daughter of snape. he and lily had her during Lily's sixth year. The daughter is 3 years older than harry.


	7. 1

okay so here are the story ideas sorry the last thing was utter nonsense the file didn't download right.

1. James has a little sister that went to school with him and the marauders. She was kidnapped at age fifteen (before her fifth year and James' seventh.) She was obliviated but got her memories back when she saw a picture of harry and thought he was James. She falls in love with either Sirius of Snape. I like the idea of snape better but again I am just too lazy to write it.

2. Rose Weasley keeps a journal that she tells of her secrets to. It described the budding relationship between herself and Scorpious malfoy.

If i think of more i will just add it as another chapter. I'd love it if someone wrote these, and would really appreciate it if they told me beforehand so I could see how these things turn out.

thanx

-Azzy


End file.
